Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940)/Images
Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) was a record holding aviator, he set the junior transcontinental airspeed record in 1930. He fought for the Loyalists in the Spanish Civil War and he died in a plane crash in 1940. (b. October 20, 1911, 2nd Avenue and 17th Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA - d. December 23, 1940, Deep Creek and Flatbush Avenue, Floyd Bennett Field, Brooklyn, Kings County, Long Island, New York City, New York, USA) Chronological portraits Image:Emil August Schneider and family circa 1913-1914.jpg|1913-1914 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02.jpg|1920 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) sitting on steps with family Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1911-1940 c1929.jpg|1927 Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) at Dickinson High School, Jersey City, New Jersey 1930 Transcontinental In these images the plane has the Richfield emblem on the engine housing. Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) landing in Los Angeles, California on August 19, 1930.JPG|Plane landing in Los Angeles, California Image:Augusta Chronicle; August, Georgia; Friday, August 15, 1930.png|1930. Published on August 15, 1930. Black suit set. Image:EddieAugustSchneider 1930August17 AberdeenDailyNews.png|1930 published on August 17, 1930. Black suit set. Image:EddieAugustSchneider 1930August 19 AssociatedPress photo.png|1930 landing in Los Angeles, California after breaking transcontinental record with Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) on August 18, 1930 Image:EddieAugustSchneider BostonHerald 1930August22.png|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 047.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 044.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 Image:Eddie August Schneider 046.jpg|1930 landing in California after breaking transcontinental record on August 18, 1930 (alternate version) File:Schneider-Eddie 1930 ace.png|1930 portrait published on August 19, 1930 Image:EddieAugustSchneider 1930August19 SeattleDailyTimes.png|1930 portrait published on August 19, 1930 with helmet and goggles Image:Schneider-Eddie August NewYorkTimes 24August1930.jpg|1930 in St. Louis, Missouri on August 24, 1930. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930crop.gif|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1931 Flying magazine 2.png|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930 waving hello.jpg|1930 landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Eddie August Schneider August 26, 1930 Daily Register Gazette.png|1930 published on August 26, 1930 with helmet and goggles Image:Eddie August Schneider 043.jpg|1930 image autographed in 1931 with him wearing coveralls and leaning on propeller. Circa August 25, 1930. The plane has the Richfield emblem on the engine housing. Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) with a hot cup of coffee from his sister Alice Schneider Harms (1913-2002) on August 28, 1930.png|1930 August 28 1930 National Air Tour In these images the plane no longer has the Richfield emblem on the engine housing. File:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) at the National Air Race in Chicago, Illinois in 1930.JPG|1930 in Chicago, Illinois in black coat and white tie Image:Schneider 1931 Flying magazine.png|1930 white shirt and tie in Flying magazine. Circa August 25, 1930 but published in 1931 Image:Eddie August Schneider 045.jpg|1930 white shirt and tie with hand on propeller (retouched). Circa August 25, 1930. Image:Gretch & Eddie 0011 (2).jpg|1930 white shirt and tie with hand on propeller Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930 circa 045g.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" circa September 12, 1930 Image:Schneider-Eddie 1930 c9092.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" circa September 12, 1930 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust monoplane.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour monoplane "21" circa September 12, 1930 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust Hopkins-Nancy 6th Ford Tour 1930.png|1930 with Nancy Hopkins (1909-1997) in Chicago, Illinois on September 12, 1930 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust Hopkins-Nancy Chicago 1931.png|1930 with Nancy Hopkins (1909-1997) in Chicago, Illinois on September 12, 1930 Image:Eddie Schneider and Nancy Hopkins in the Newark Advocate, September 16, 1930.jpg|1930 with Nancy Hopkins on September 12, 1930. Image published on September 16, 1930 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930December13.jpg|1930 article published on December 13, 1930 proposing around the world flight Image:Eddie August Schneider 050.jpg|1930 portrait published on December 13, 1930. 1931 National Air Tour Image:Schneider-EddieAugust Noted Flyers Ready for U.S. Tour.jpg|1931. Published on June 30, 1931. 1930 Undated Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1930 crop sepia best.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) adjusted Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1911-1940b.jpg|Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) circa 1930 Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1930 full sepia best.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) adjusted Image:Schneider-Eddie August 1911-1940 c1930b.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) Image:8638926 108205740559.jpg|1930 circa with Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) leaning on propeller in jumpsuit Image:Schneider-Eddie 113211-8176.jpg|1930 circa Associated Press image with helmet and goggles published in 1940 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930 circa AP.png|1930 circa Associated Press image with helmet and goggles published in 1940. This is the Associated Press watermarked version Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 050.jpg|1930 circa Associated Press image with helmet and goggles published in 1940 Image:Scheider-Eddie 331.jpg|1930 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) image from the New York Times obituary with helmet and goggles 1931-1940 File:Zora Hahnen and Gretchen Hahnen and Eddie August Schneider 1935 circa 6a.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother File:Gretch & Eddie 0006ff.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother (retouched) File:Gretch & Eddie 0006crop.jpg|1932 with Gretchen and her mother (cropped) File:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) and Gretchen Frances Hahnen (1902-1986) circa 1934-1935.jpg|1934-1935 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) File:EddieAugustSchneider 1934 circa 2.png File:EddieAugustSchneider 1934 circa 3.png Image:Gretchen Hahnen and Eddie August Schneider 0004a.jpg|1935-1940 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Image:Gretch & Eddie 0012.jpg|1935-1940 circa with Gretchen Francis Hahnen (1902-1986) Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 051 1937.png|1937 returning from Spain with Bert Acosta Documents Image:Schneider-Emil passport 1911.jpg|1911 passport application Image:Schneider-Inga 1914a.gif|1914 Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from Europe Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449632754.jpg|1915 New York Census Image:1920 census Schneider Schultz.jpg|1920 census Image:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 292943810.jpg|1928 returning from Norway Image:1930 census SchneiderEddie.jpg|1930 census Image:1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour results .png|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour scores Image:1930 National Air Tour scores.jpg|1930 Ford National Reliability Air Tour scores File:Schneider-EddieAugust airmail 1931July14.png|1931 air cover from July 24, 1931 File:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 293750444.jpg|1937 returning from Spanish Civil War File:Schneider-EddieAugust 1937-1940 documents.jpg|1936-1940 various documents File:1938EddieSchneider.jpg|1938 driver's license Image:Schneider-EddieAugust registration.jpg|1940 car registration Image:Schneider-EddieAugust draft.jpg|1940 draft card Image:Shneider-Eddie_deathcertificate.gif|1940 death certificate Image:Schneider-EddieAugust medical.jpg|1940 death certificate supplemental report Image:Eddie August Schneider National Aviation Hall of Fame August 27, 2008.jpg|2008 nomination to the National Aviation Hall of Fame Cemetery Image:Grave of Emil A. Schneider at the Fairview Cemetery 100 0920.JPG Image:Schneider-Eddie 100 0919.JPG|Family tombstone at Fairview Cemetery Image:Eddie August Schneider, family grave at Fairview Cemetery 100 0914.JPG|Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) marker Image:Eddie August Schneider 048.JPG|Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) marker Image:Grave of Emil A. Schneider, Fairview Cemetery 100 0913.JPG|Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) marker File:Gustav Schneider at Fairview Cemetery 100 0917.JPG|Gustav Schneider (1874-1925) marker File:Schneider plot in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey, USA.jpg|Sexton record Look Out, Lindbergh - Here I Come Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 4.png|Page 1 of 4 Image:Schneider 1931 Flying magazine.png Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 2 of 4.png|Page 2 of 4 Image:Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 4.png|Page 3 of 4 Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 4 (crop).png|Page 3 of 4 (crop) Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 4.png|Page 4 of 4 Eddie August Schneider September 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 4 crop.png|Page 4 of 4 (crop) I Break A Record And Have A Swell Time Besides File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 1 of 5.png|Page 1 of 5 File:Schneider-EddieAugust 1931 Flying magazine 2.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 2 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 3 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 4 of 5.png File:Eddie August Schneider October 1931 Flying magazine page 5 of 5.png House of Representatives report Image:Schneider 1941 inquiry page 1 of 11.jpg|Page 1 of 11 News File:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930August 10.png|1930 August 10. File:Schneider-EddieAugust_Meriden_Record_1930August15.png|1930 August 15. Two Forced Landings in Pennsylvania. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930ff.gif|1930 August 25. Schneider Makes Record Flight East. Image:Schneider-Eddie NYT 1930crop.gif|1930 August 25. Landing at Roosevelt Field, Long Island, New York on August 25, 1930 in white shirt and tie Image:Schneider-Eddie August RenoEveningGazette 1930September9.png|1930 September 9 Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1930December13.jpg|1930 December 13. Boy Flier Plans Flight Around World Next June. Image:Eddie August Schneider 050.jpg|1930 December 13. Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) in Popular Aviation in April 1931.png|1931 April Image:EddieAugustSchneider marriage 1934.jpg|1934 June 2 marriage Image:Eddie August Schneider 051.jpg|1935. He Learns to Fly in 55 Minutes. ... Eddie A. Schneider, twenty-three, Sargent's youthful instructor ... Image:Schneider-Eddie 1935 crash 01.jpg|1935. Two In Plane Escape In Newark Bay Crash. Image:Schneider WashingtonPost 1937.jpg|1937. 3 U.S. Airmen Here to Explain Aid to Loyalists. Acosta, Berry, Schneider Fly to Capital With Their Attorney. Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) in a 1937 newspaper.jpg|1937. Hilare du Berrier, Lord and Eddie Schneider Jr. sic (left to right) as the appear in Paris after completing their month of service for the Spanish Loyalists. Du Barrier and Lord stayed in Europe; Schneider returned to this country. Image:EddieSchneiderCrash 03.jpg|1940. 2 Die as Planes Crash at Field. Image:Scheider-Eddie 331.jpg|1940 circa Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) image from the New York Times obituary Image:Schneider-EddieAugust 1940 obituary JerseyJournal.jpg|1940. Local Pilot Killed. Obituary form the Jersey Journal. Category: Pictures pages Category: Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940)